mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Wisp/Gallery
Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Careening down the cliff S2E08.png Carriage falling down S2E08.png Rainbow Dash stopping the cart S2E8.png Mare Do Well appears at cliff S2E8.png Mare Do Well Steep Cliff S2E8.png Passengers cheering S2E08.png Pony kissing the ground S2E08.png MDW Away! S2E08.png Season three Games Ponies Play Mane six,no margin for error S3E12.png Confusion S3E12.png The Main six fall over when train stops S3E12.png Season four Rarity Takes Manehattan Pegasi in Manehattan flying around S4E8.png Main cast in a ferry S4E08.png Ferry stopping nearby a statue S4E08.png Main cast walking out of the ferry S4E08.png Wisp shivering S4E8.png Chilling S4E08.png Rarity tying her scarf around Wisp's neck S4E8.png Rarity fastening the scarf S4E8.png Equestria Games Spike counts to "fourteen thousand" S4E24.png Season five Made in Manehattan Manehattan ponies at a crosswalk S5E16.png Applejack nervously bumps into ponies S5E16.png Busy Manehattan thoroughfare S5E16.png Play audience grows bigger S5E16.png Audience captivated by play S5E16.png Applejack and Rarity watching the play S5E16.png Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Shining Armor fatigued "of course I am!" S6E1.png Shining Armor tired "here I am" S6E1.png Shining Armor "though we have met before" S6E1.png Season seven Fame and Misfortune Twilight Sparkle flies back down to Ponyville S7E14.png Twilight sees ponies crowded around Fluttershy S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle levitates ponies to the side S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle asks Fluttershy what's wrong S7E14.png Townspony "we want answers!" S7E14.png Lemon Chiffon "we're entitled to know!" S7E14.png Lemon Chiffon criticizing Fluttershy's character S7E14.png Wisp "why can't I be in the book?!" S7E14.png Starlight Glimmer levitates Wisp into the air S7E14.png Fluttershy standing up for herself S7E14.png Fluttershy criticizing Lemon Chiffon S7E14.png Ponies arguing outside the Castle of Friendship S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle comes out of the castle S7E14.png Mane Six finishing their Flawless song S7E14.png Season eight Molt Down Pinkie Pie leading a school tour group S8E11.png Pinkie Pie tosses her tour banner away S8E11.png Pinkie Pie happily bounces away S8E11.png Tourist ponies looking at Spike S8E11.png Spike quickly leading the tour group S8E11.png Tourist Pony "we've come a long way" S8E11.png Tourist Pony "I don't wanna miss anything" S8E11.png Tourists watch Spike scratch himself S8E11.png Tourist Pony "is something wrong?" S8E11.png Tourist Pony "the dragons at this school" S8E11.png Spike's voice suddenly shifts low S8E11.png Spike's voice suddenly shifts high S8E11.png Tourist Pony sitting in shock S8E11.png Tourist ponies quickly follow Spike S8E11.png Spike leads tour group into the library S8E11.png Spike looking puzzled at the tour group S8E11.png Spike loudly "was I shouting?" S8E11.png Tour group agreeing with Smolder S8E11.png Spike surrounded by ponies and students S8E11.png Spike getting indigestion in the library S8E11.png Spike breathes fire and burns his disguise S8E11.png Spike falls onto a pile of ashes S8E11.png Season nine Between Dark and Dawn Celestia and Luna approach a tourism stop S9E13.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Scootaloo zooms across the train car S9E22.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arrive to the County Fair S9E22.png Apple Bloom playing a high ringer game S9E22.png Apple Bloom slams the hammer down S9E22.png Ponies cheering for Apple Bloom S9E22.png Ponies carrying Apple Bloom off S9E22.png Merchandise Season 4 poster.jpg